Le temps d'une trève
by Luhna Fearnthuri
Summary: Une déclaration d'amour entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, et larmes sur fond de soleil levant! Yaoi, lemon à tendance SM, "Plot what plot?" - Je vous aurais prévenu!
1. Chapter 1

LE TEMPS D'UNE TREVE :

**Commentaire de l'auteur : Ma première fanfic! Parce qu'il faut bien commencer un jour!**

**Attention, c'est du pur yaoi lemoné! (description d'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes)**

**Alors attention les yeux! **

Kamui dort. Il est allongé sur le dos, un bras relevé au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre posé sur le ventre. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon. La chaleur nocturne rend insupportable le port de tout vêtement. Sa respiration est profonde et son sommeil agité. Ne cessant de remuer, il a défait son lit et repoussé le drap jusqu'à ses pieds. Il ne lui recouvre plus maintenant qu'une jambe à partir du genou.

Soudain Kamui gémit, ses paupières frémissent, son souffle s'accélère. Il rêve. Ses songes l'ont porté vers la personne à qui il tient le plus en ce monde, vers l'être qu'il souhaite retrouver par tous les moyens.

Son sommeil est si profond qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'une présence s'est glissé dans sa chambre. Une silhouette se détache des ombres, elle s'approche du lit où repose l'adolescent. Un homme, de haute stature, se tient debout et scrute de ses yeux dorés le corps chaud et agité devant lui. La lumière de la lune révèle la nudité complète de son corps. Lui aussi n'a pas été épargné par la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce. Ses larges épaules puissamment musclées sont perlées de sueur.

Le dormeur remue un moment, soupire et gémit. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent s'échapper un mot, un nom.

_Fuma!_

Et l'inconnu sourit. Il sourit parce qu'il est venu pour exaucer le souhait de Kamui, pour lui permettre de retrouver le temps d'une nuit la personne qu'il aime le plus. Car il a le pouvoir de lire les souhaits dans les cœurs des gens. Il est ''Kamui'', celui des Dragons de la Terre. Mais pour le ''Kamui'' des Sceaux il s'appelle Fuma.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit sans quitter le fin visage de l'adolescent des yeux. De sa main il libère la jambe du dormeur du dras qui l'emprisonnait. Puis, avec des mouvements lents et souples pour ne pas l'éveiller, Fuma s'allonge contre le Sceau. Se tenant sur un coude il laisse couler son regard sur le corps suant et agité.

L'Ange repousse une mèche qui barrait le visage du dormeur et l'observe un moment. Il voudrait pouvoir l'embrasser, presser ses lèvres affamées contre cette bouche soupirante. Mais il se retient et pose finalement ses lèvres sur le jeune torse de son vis-à-vis. Il veut attendre, laisser son désir monter jusqu'à la torture, sentir son futur amant s'éveiller contre lui.

Couché sur le flan, Fuma sent son membre se raidir doucement contre la cuisse douce et chaude de Kamui. Il se teint si près de lui qu'il sent le tissu cotonneux du caleçon contre son bas ventre brûlant.

Parcourant le torse et le cou de Kamui de ses lèvres, le Dragon de la Terre glisse doucement sa main vers son entrejambe, effleurant de ses doigts le renflement encore léger du sous-vêtement.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du noiraud quand il entend une variation dans la respiration du dormeur.

Sentant un corps chaud contre lui, Kamui s'éveille doucement. Il manque de laisser un cri de surprise s'échapper quand il voit un visage se pencher au-dessus du sien. Mais il se ressaisit vite, lui aussi sourit car il a reconnu son visiteur.

Relevant le bras qu'il avait sur le ventre, il caresse tendrement la joue de l'Ange du bout des doigts. Avant de se mordre les lèvres et de gémir quand il sent la main de Fuma se glisser à l'aventure sous son caleçon.

Passant sa main dans la crinière d'ébène, il attire le visage de son compagnon vers le sien. Fermant les yeux, il pose délicatement ses lèvres contre la bouche gourmande, l'effleurant dans un soupire. Avant de la happer sauvagement avec un grognement bref. L'Ange venait d'attraper d'un geste brusque son membre de sa main large et brûlante.

Le baiser devient ardent, profond. Kamui laisse s'entortiller sa langue avec celle de Fuma. Il sent le membre dur de ce dernier contre sa cuisse tandis qu'une chaleur insoutenable se repend dans ses reins.

Soudain le baiser s'interrompt et les deux amants se regardent dans les yeux. Effleurant les lèvres de l'Ange des siennes, le Sceau attrape la main de son compagnon qui a lâché son membre pour caresser les hanches frémissantes. Il la porte à sa bouche et en embrasse délicatement la paume avant de la presser contre sa joue.

Caressant tendrement le visage de l'adolescent, Fuma murmure dans son cou :

_Voila donc ton souhait ''Kamui''?_

- _Oui, souffle l'intéressé_, la gorge tendue et offerte.

- _Moi aussi j'ai un souhait!_

La voix de l'homme est devenue rauque, sa respiration plus profonde, sa peau plus chaude.

Se redressant sur un coude, il observe le Dragon du Ciel. Ce dernier a passé un bras dans son dos et d'une main légère en caresse les muscles tendus, faisant frémir la peau à ce contact.

Mais cette nuit, l'Ange n'est pas seulement le ''Kamui'' Dragon de la Terre, il est aussi ''Fuma''. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu réaliser le vœu de Kamui, car il correspond à celui de Fuma.

_Quel est ton souhait ''Kamui''?_ demande le Sceau dans un murmure rauque, le corps tendu, près à répondre à la demande de son compagnon.

L'Ange a tiqué au nom de ''Kamui''. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. L'adolescent s'est à présent complètement éveillé en tant que Dragon du Ciel, et il sait pour son souhait propre.

Effleurant de ses doigts le torse juvénile, l'homme répond avec un sourire :

_Toi seul peux l'exaucer!_

- _Alors laisses moi réaliser ton souhait!_

Quelque peu troublé par ces paroles inhabituelles de la part du Sceau, le Dragon de la Terre n'en sourit pas moins.

Mais sa gorge se noue quand il voit le regard de Kamui s'éclaircir et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Son cœur bat la chamade quand l'adolescent attire son visage vers le sien. Il est tendu, au-dessus de lui, regardant la première larme couler et se perdre dans les cheveux d'un brun sombre.

Le Sceau ne l'a pas quitté du regard et, dans un souffle, exauce le souhait de l'homme allongé contre lui.

_Fuma! Je t'aime!_

Et leurs lèvres se nouent à nouveau, avec une sauvage douceur. Répondant à leur seul désir, le noiraud se dresse au-dessus de son amant pour sentir son corps qui s'éveille au plaisir contre le sien.

Lui-même déborde de joie et d'envie. Son plus grand souhait a été réalisé, à la fois celui de Fuma et de ''Kamui'' réunis.

Kamui l'aime, il le lui a dis!

Leur bouche se séparent et, haletants, ils reprennent tous deux leur souffle. Avec beaucoup de tendresse Fuma se penche à nouveau et embrasse les joues de Kamui. Les larmes de ce dernier ont donné un gout salé à sa peau diaphane.

La bouche du Dragon de la Terre glisse jusqu'à son oreille. Le Sceau frémit quand il sent son compagnon lui mordiller doucement le lobe, avant de passer sa langue sur la peau fine et sensible derrière l'oreille.  
Un long frisson parcours tout son corps, jusqu'à ses orteils qu'il resserre, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses reins et surtout à son entre-jambe, qu'il sent s'éveiller.

Quand l'Ange laisse couler ses lèvres plus bas et effleure la délicate peau du cou, l'adolescent se cambre dans un faible gémissement, tendant sa gorge à l'offrande, tandis que son genou remonte le long de la cuisse de l'homme au-dessus de lui, pour s'appuyer contre les bourses durcies de son entre-jambe.  
Ce touché ne laisse pas Fuma indifférent, il se presse d'avantage contre Kamui afin d'accentuer le contact.  
Son membre tendu effleure alors la peau chaude du ventre du brun, ce qui accroit encore son désir.  
Sa respiration devient plus profonde. Il sent les doigts de Kamui se crisper dans son dos quand il presse de sa main le renflement en éveil de son caleçon. Descendant jusqu'au torse suant de son compagnon, il passe doucement la langue sur l'un des mamelons, le sentant durcir, tandis que le Sceau gémit de plus en plus.

Ce dernier commence à être à la torture. La bouche de Fuma pince et agasse ce fragile bouton de chair. Il râle quand l'Ange passe ses doigts entre ses fesses, laissant le tissu frotter contre sa peau.  
Le caleçon le dérange, son membre se raidissant de plus en plus. Il se tend de tout son corps vers l'homme qui descend le long de son ventre. Ecartant ses cuisses, il laisse son compagnon s'appuyer davantage contre lui en serrant ses côtes de ses jambes relevées.

Fuma sent la hampe durcie de l'adolescent contre son torse. Glissant la langue dans son nombril, il passe doucement l'une de ses mains sur la hanche puis sur la cuisse du Sceau. Avant de se redresser à genou, les mains posées sur les jambes du Dragon du Ciel qui le regarde, les yeux fiévreux.  
Il laisse alors ses mains couler jusqu'aux reins palpitants, avant de remonter doucement, emportant le vêtement gênant avec elles.  
Kamui se retrouve maintenant aussi nu que Fuma. A cette vue le Dragon de la Terre sent le désir le parcourir en un frisson, presque douloureux dans les reins.  
Regardant le Sceau dans les yeux, il s'allonge vers l'avant, se tenant sur les coudes au-dessus du membre dressé.

L'adolescent aussi s'est relevé. Dans un gémissement, il laisse un mot s'échapper :  
_Fumaaaaa ... !_  
Sa respiration est haletante, son désir tendu à l'extrême, au bord du gouffre. Le monde autour de lui est flou, il est comme en transe. Chaque fibre de son être est tendue vers un seul but, ses sens sont exacerbés.

L'Ange commence alors à embrasser le bout brûlant de son gland en un baiser humide. Il sent les lèvres douces glisser le long de son membre, jusqu'à la base, qu'elles pincent délicatement.  
Kamui est retombé sur l'oreiller, il se cambre, agrippant les draps de ses mains et de ses orteils. Ses gémissements ressemblent à des jappements.

Fuma prend plaisir à torturer ainsi son compagnon, sa bouche ne fait qu'effleurer le membre palpitant qui demande plus.  
Ayant mouillé ses doigts de salive, il approche doucement sa main de son intimité, en caresse légèrement le contour, puis y laisse pénétrer une phalange.  
De son autre main il malaxe les bourses et la base de la hampe de son compagnon.

Kamui est à l'agonie. Il sent cette main brûlante qui lui enserre les boules, cette bouche délicate qui papillonne autour de son désir. Et surtout ce doigt, bien vite rejoint par un second, qui explore son intimité.  
Soudain l'homme touche sa prostate du bout du majeur; Il rejette alors sa tête en arrière, se cambre, et libère ses poumons d'un long râle, vite répété en un rythme de plus en plus intense.

L'Ange sait que sa victime est presque à bout. Alors il prend le gland dans sa bouche et fait tourner sa langue autour.  
L'adolescent gémit de plus en plus, il ne produit plus que des sons inarticulés, trop excité pour parler clairement.  
Une de ses mains s'est glissée dans la crinière d'ébène, la caressant de ses doigts fins et crispés. Il a aussi remonté une jambe sur l'épaule de son amant, son pied parcourant le dos musclé au rythme des vagues de plaisir qui le terrassent petit à petit.

Enfin Fuma prend le membre en entier dans sa bouche, serrant les lèvres en un va-et-vient rapide. Ce faisant il enfonce un troisième doigt dans les chaudes moiteurs, la main suivant le rythme de la bouche.

Les cris de son amant lui parviennent, étouffés entre ses dents serrées. Les muscles se contractent autour de ses doigts aventureux.

Sentant le dénouement proche pour Kamui, le noiraud accentue la caresse sur le membre et enfonce plus profondément ses doigts en lui, cognant en rythme la prostate.

Soudain c'est l'explosion. En une ultime pression des lèvres, en un dernier heur sur la perle de plaisir, l'Ange délivre son amant qui se libère dans un cri de pure jouissance dans sa bouche.

Le Dragon de la terre relève alors le buste et glisse sournoisement sur le corps encore palpitant du Sceau, en laissant ses doigts en lui afin de le garder prêt.

Car l'homme brûle de désir. Lui aussi a un souhait à exaucer.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Kamui voit le visage souriant de Fuma au-dessus de lui. Doucement son cœur s'apaise, la tension retombe légèrement.

Se redressant, il cueille alors le visage de l'Ange dans ses mains brûlantes. Quand leur bouche se lie à nouveau il frissonne en sentant le gout âpre de sa propre semence sur les lèvres de son amant.

Ressentant son excitation renaitre, il lui lèche le menton et la gorge, effaçant toute trace de son fluide sur la peau mat. Ce faisant il perçoit le pouls rapide qui palpite sous sa langue.

Il se laisse alors retomber sur l'oreiller et regarde son amant dont les yeux dorés ont pris un bien étrange éclat.

Il frémit quand il sent les doigts se retirer de son intimité et les grandes mains écarter davantage ses cuisses.

L'homme lui parle alors d'une voix rauque :

_"Kamui", quel est ton souhait?_

- _Toi qui connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question?_ répond l'adolescent avec un sourire entendu.

Fuma aussi sourit. Il a maintenant remonté les genoux du Sceau au-dessus de ses reins et présente son membre roide à l'entrée que ses doigts ont préparée.

Se tenant au-dessus de son amant qui le scrute de ses grands yeux bleus, il murmure dans un souffle :

_Moi aussi je t'aime Kamui!_

Et d'un puissant coup de rein, il pénètre profondément le Dragon du Ciel, lui dérobant sa virginité dans un soupir de plaisir.

Kamui n'a pu retenir un cri de douleur. La pénétration a été brutale, le membre plus épais que ce à quoi les doigts l'avaient préparés.

Mais cette brusque intrusion ne le laisse pas indifférent. La hampe durcie a frotté contre sa prostate lors de son intromission. Ce qui a pour conséquence de le tendre à nouveau.

Fuma reste immobile un moment. Il a bien sentit qu'il a fait mal à son amant. Mais son désir était tel qu'il ne tenait plus. Il lui fallait posséder le Sceau, se sentir en lui, glisser son membre dans cette intimité qu'il avait découvert avec ses doigts.

Alors, pour se faire pardonner sa brutalité, il embrasse le visage de l'adolescent, il effleure ses lèvres, passe sur le nez, glisse sur les paupières closes, caresse la joue de la sienne, mordille le menton.

Avant de descendre dans le cou, sentant la peau frissonner, la respiration du brun devenant plus profonde.

Et doucement, ses hanches commencent leurs lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Lentement, avec tendresse, l'Ange se mouvait en Kamui, ses lèvres continuant à parcourir sa gorge.

Le Dragon du Ciel commence à gémir. Il s'est maintenant habitué à cette intrusion, la sentant même remuer avec plaisir.

Il repousse le torse de l'homme qui se redresse au-dessus de lui sur ses coudes. Son visage est souriant et ses yeux pleins d'amour.

Le cœur de Kamui s'emballe alors. Voyant ce regard, touchant ce corps chaud, sentant ce désir aller et venir en lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser une larme de bonheur couler sur sa joue.

Fuma l'aime aussi, il le lui a dit! Il a réalisé, par ces quelques mots, ses rêves les plus fous.

Alors l'adolescent se redresse et embrasse doucement son compagnon. Son souffle devient haletant puis rauque au fur et à mesure que l'homme accélère le rythme.

_Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué! Si tu savais combien je t'ai désiré depuis mon retour!_ Murmure le Sceau contre les lèvres souriantes.

- _Et moi donc! Je ne comprenais mais c'était plus fort! J'avais envie de toi! Je te voulais, je…!_

Le reste de ses mots se perdent dans le cou du Dragon du Ciel tandis que ce dernier caressait avec légèreté les reins brulants de son amant.

En sentant ces mains douces et chaudes effleurer ses hanches, l'Ange n'avait pu retenir un soupir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il appréciait cette caresse tout en la trouvant désagréable, agaçante.

Les doigts fins passaient doucement sur sa peau, la faisant frissonner, accentuant son désir, qui lui était déjà douloureux.

Trop excité qu'il était, il se sentait proche du dénouement. Alors il accéléra encore ses va-et-vient, s'appuyant davantage sur les coudes et les genoux pour avoir plus d'ampleur, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à son amant qui se cambrait de plus en plus.

Le Sceau aussi était au bord de l'agonie. Il sentait les bourses du Dragon de la Terre taper plus fort contre ses fesses, son membre tendu frottait contre le ventre dur et brulant de l'homme, lui procurant d'exquises sensations qui parcouraient son corps en longues vagues de volupté.

Cette large hampe en lui ne cessait de frotter contre sa perle de plaisir. Il sentait la bouche de Fuma dans son cou qui lui suçotait la peau aux endroits les plus charnus.

Ses mains ne cessaient de glisser sur le dos musclé. Mais elles se crispèrent quand l'Ange, d'un dernier coup de reins, le libéra et qu'il se répandit entre leur ventre dans un gémissement rauque, la tête tendue en arrière.

Le noiraud ne tarda pas à suivre, sentant les muscles intimes de l'adolescent serrer son membre avec force. Il se libéra en un flux brûlant et saccadé, soupirant de plaisir contre la gorge de son amant.

Il resta un moment allongé sur Kamui, se reposant doucement en lui. Ce moment, il l'avait espéré depuis si longtemps, il voulait retarder leur séparation.

Le Dragon du Ciel reprenait son souffle, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel. Sous sa main il sentait le cœur de son amant battre au même rythme que le sien. Son ventre était moite de son fluide et de sueur.

Fuma se redressa alors au-dessus de lui, en laissant son membre dans son intimité. Il lui souriait en lui caressant la joue.

Le brun était heureux, et il savait que son compagnon éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

L'homme se pencha lentement et lui effleura les lèvres avec douceur. Avant de se retirer avec un sourire triste, sa semence lui coulant doucement entre les fesses.

Le Dragon de la Terre s'allongea sur le dos et accueillit Kamui dans ses bras. La tête posée sur son torse, l'adolescent ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Bercé par sa respiration lente et profonde, il le suivit bientôt au pays de Morphée.

Mais leur repos sera de courte durée.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui s'éveille doucement quelques heures plus tard, la nuit est encore sombre. Il ouvre les yeux, sentant une moiteur collante sur son ventre et entre ses fesses. Comme si …

C'est alors qu'il voit le corps nu de Fuma allongé à ses côtés. Il n'a donc pas rêvé, l'Ange l'avait bel et bien possédé.

Il repose alors sa tête sur le torse suant avec un soupir de soulagement. Le Dragon de la Terre l'aime, ces paroles n'étaient donc pas l'illusion trompeuse d'un songe.

Tout à ses pensées bienheureuses, il laisse ses doigts fins et agiles courir doucement sur les pectoraux de son amant.

C'est sous cette légère caresse que Fuma s'éveille aussi. La première chose qu'il voit alors c'est le visage souriant de l'adolescent penché au-dessus de lui. Et il sourit aussi.

Doucement il effleure ses lèvres fines des siennes tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur les épaules et les flancs du brun.

Ce dernier gémit langoureusement sous l'emprise d'un désir naissant. Dans les yeux de l'homme sous lui il voit l'éclat d'un même sentiment.

Il se dresse alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui tout en dévorant ses lèvres avec passion. L'aube est encore loin, il leur reste encore assez de temps.

Kamui laisse sa bouche courir dans le cou de l'Ange. D'une langue chaude et audacieuse, il parcourt le torse musculeux. Son compagnon commence alors à gémir, ses mains se font plus caressantes, son membre se raidit doucement.

Le Sceau est fier de pouvoir susciter un tel désir par ces simples attouchements. Se redressant il murmure :

_Fuma, j'ai encore envie de toi, prends moi encore!_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais de toute façon m'occuper de toi! _ Lui répond l'homme quand il descend doucement vers son désir tendu.

Le noiraud laisse échapper un râle quand il sent les lèvres de son amant effleurer son membre avec douceur. Il sent avec délice sa langue humide glisser sur sa chair chaude et désireuse.

Sous la caresse de cette bouche amoureuse, il se cambre et gémit, tandis que Kamui humidifie avec application l'objet de son futur plaisir.

La hampe est maintenant coulante de salive, alors le brun remonte et se pose à califourchon au-dessus du pieu de chair.

Comprenant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, le Dragon de la Terre se redresse et attrape les hanches fines en s'écriant :

_Attends Kamui! Laisses-moi-te … !_

Mais avant qu'il ai fini sa phrase, le Sceau s'est empalé sur lui dans un cri de douleur, mais aussi de passion.

Voyant le regard inquiet de son amant, le Dragon du Ciel sourit doucement et caresse sa joue d'une main légère.

_Kamui! J'aurais encore pu attendre, que tu sois prêt!_ Lui dit Fuma d'un ton de reproche.

- _Mais moi je ne pouvais plus attendre! J'avais besoin de te sentir à nouveau en moi!_ Sa voix est un murmure tandis que ses hanches commencent à danser.

L'éclat de pure extase dans les prunelles de l'adolescent rassure quelque peu l'Ange. Ainsi donc, c'est ce genre de douleur qu'apprécie "Kamui". Il tachera de s'en souvenir.

Mais son corps le ramène vite à l'instant présent. La croupe fine qui ondule sur ses anches est pour lui un plaisant spectacle. Tout comme le chant sauvage qu'entonne son compagnon.

Le Sceau prend plaisir à faire d'amples mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre dressé. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa brusque intrusion à été vite oubliée.

Il manifeste sa passion par des gémissements, qui deviennent vite des feulements tandis qu'il augmente la cadence.

Ayant fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière, il ne voit pas les gestes de son amant. C'est pourquoi il laisse un hoquet de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il sent ce dernier se redresser pour mordiller son cou et empoigner son membre libre d'une main chaude et moite.

Baissant les yeux, il croise le regard amoureux de Fuma. Il lui sourit avant de laisser sa langue jouer avec son homologue.

Sous cette caresse impétueuse entre ses lèvres, l'homme est pris d'un envie folle. C'est pourquoi il renverse le Dragon du Ciel sur le côté et se retire de lui. Un sourire qui en dit long cours sur ses lèvres devant les protestations de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se retrouve les épaules plaquées sur le lit tandis qu'une main puissante remonte ses hanches et le campe sur ses genoux. Il déglutit quand il comprend ce qui va suivre et en frissonne déjà de volupté.

Mais l'offrande ne vient pas. A sa place s'aventurent trois doigts, tandis qu'une bouche mord sauvagement l'une de ses fesses.

_Fuma! _ Surpris par ces attouchements il clapit d'indignation.

Mais quand il veut se défiler, en sentant sa peau craquer sous les dents et le sang perler, il se voit collé brusquement au matelas d'une main rude.

Le Dragon de la Terre lèche alors doucement le liquide vermeil qui s'écoule de la morsure. La saveur cuivrée du liquide vital lui fait tourner la tête. Et c'est d'une voix vibrante qu'il répond :

_Je voulais te laisser un souvenir un brin intime avant d'aller plus loin! _

Et de lui empoigner les anches et de le pénétrer violement.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Kamui a hurlé. Mais avec les doux mouvements que reprend le membre en lui, il empoigne finalement les draps et se met à gémir.

Une main tendre lui caresse délicatement le membre, l'autre relâche la pression sur ses épaules pour lui masser les hanches.

Le noiraud à retrouvé toute sa douceur. L'impétueux et sadique "Kamui" a laissé la place à "Fuma", fort et protecteur.

Mais bien vite les deux facettes de l'homme se combinent quand il accélère ses coups de butoir.

Le Sceau s'est dressé sur ses genoux et d'une main caresse les fesses fermes de son amant derrière lui. Tout son corps dance au rythme imposé par ce dernier. Tout comme ses reins, la main de l'Ange accélère ses va-et-vient sur la hampe de l'adolescent.

Lui-même ne peut retenir des soupirs de plaisir quand il sent les muscles intimes serrer son membre.

Puis le "Kamui" de la Terre augmente encore la force de ses coups contre la perle de plaisir du brun.

Ce dernier atteint finalement le summum, et se libère dans la main aimante avec un trémolo de volupté.

Il gémit encore quand Fuma jouit à son tour en lui mordant l'épaule afin d'étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir. Ca commence à devenir une habitude.

Le Dragon du Ciel sent alors le membre se retirer de son intimité poisseuse, et les deux amants s'effondrent sur le côté, épuisés.

L'Ange prend le jeune homme, qui lui tourne le dos, dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :

_Je t'aime Kamui!_ Avant de s'endormir comme une masse. Et c'est dans son sommeil qu'il entend la réponse.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime "Kamui"! _ Un sourire nouveau glisse un moment sur les lèvres fines avant que les grands yeux bleus ne se ferment aussi.


	3. epilogue

Un fin rayon de soleil traverse la fenêtre et vient caresser deux visages sereins. Une douce lumière reflétée un instant par une prunelle azure.

Kamui s'est réveillé aux lueurs de l'aube. Il sait que son compagnon va le quitter. Le combat entre les Anges et les Sceaux va reprendre. Leur nuit de plaisir n'a été qu'un sursis, une courte trêve.

Sentant le Dragon de la Terre remuer, l'adolescent ne peut laisser échapper une larme. Il est conscient qu'il n'a retrouvé son ami que pour cette nuit.

Fuma va redevenir le "Kamui" de la Terre et tout va recommencer. Leur bataille, l'avenir du monde à jouer, la mort qui emportera tour à tour leurs compagnons.

S'éveillant aussi, l'homme voit le corps fin et nu de son amant allongé contre lui. Une dernière fois il enfuit son visage dans les doux cheveux de la nuque, là où son odeur est la plus forte, l'odeur de celui qu'il aime.

Mais il sait que cette nuit d'amour n'a été qu'une trêve dans la guerre qui fait rage entre leurs deux camps. Il sait qu'il va devoir quitter son compagnon pour aller détruire des kekkais, au risque de tuer l'un de leurs camarades.

Alors, les yeux humides, il enlace le corps chaud et le serre contre lui en inspirant une dernière bouffée de son subtil parfum.

Avant de le relâcher, de se relever tristement et de sortir des draps froissés, les larmes ravalées amèrement;

Cruel destin pour deux êtres qui ne font que s'aimer.

A son tour Kamui se lève et suit des yeux son compagnon, dont la robuste silhouette se détache devant les lueurs naissantes. Il rejoint Fuma qui s'habille sur le balcon. Il avait laissé ses vêtements par terre, à l'abri sous les branches d'un buisson.

Tandis qu'il se vêtit en silence, le Dragon du Ciel l'observe, le regard larmoyant, toujours nu.

Il maudit leur cruel destin, qui ne tend qu'à séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment.

L'Ange se retourne et voit son amant, les yeux noyés de larme, frissonner dans la fraicheur et l'humidité matinale. Le temps reflète ce qu'ils ont vécus ces dernières heures. Une nuit torride et une séparation à l'aube qui les laisse glacés.

Alors il prend une dernière fois le Sceau contre son torse. La peau claire de l'adolescent semble laiteuse contre le noir de ses vêtements. Il lui murmure en essuyant des joues mouillées :

_S'il est une chose que l'avenir ne pourra me dérober, c'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi!_

- _Je serais fort maintenant_, lui répond le brun, _assez fort pour te vaincre "Kamui"._ _Tu ne disparaîtras pas. Tu vivras à jamais dans mon cœur. Car je n'ai aimé que toi!_

Il caresse la joue du Dragon de la Terre d'une main légère et ferme les yeux quand ses lèvres gouttent une dernière fois la saveur de celles de Fuma.

Brusquement le baiser s'interrompt. Il voit dans les yeux dorés l'éclat de la détermination. Son adversaire est de retour tandis que son amant se détache doucement de lui.

Et l'Ange s'envole. Il n'est bientôt plus qu'une ombre devant le soleil levant. Puis le Dragon du Ciel le voit disparaitre à l'horizon.

Il s'assied alors sur la balustrade et ramène ses genoux contre lui. Il soupire en songeant au combat qui allait reprendre. L'un d'eux perdra peut-être la vie aujourd'hui.

Fermant les yeux, Kamui laisse s'échapper une dernière larme.

1


End file.
